


Show Me The Light

by redstaronmyshoulder (CaptainAmelia22)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poe teaches the other three about sex and touching, Secret Relationship, Sexual Lessons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/redstaronmyshoulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe teaches Finn and Rey how to have sex but neither of them know that he's teaching the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone noticed I have a thing for threesomes yet? 
> 
> -M

Poe knows the game the three of them are playing is wrong, but considering how innocent Rey and Finn are?

Teaching them how to kiss and fool around is kind of his duty.

For the Resistance. 

Or that’s what he tells himself, the first night Rey comes to him, blushing and fidgety and adamant that Finn  _ cannot _ know about this.

_ Them. _

_ “ _ Can you help me, Poe? Help me… _ learn?” _

Poe just smiles gently and kisses her scarred knuckles. 

“’Course, sweetheart,” he says, eyes hot and knowing. “What do you want to know?”

“ _ Everything _ ,” she says, cheeks flushing darker when he pulls her a little closer towards him. “Everything you can teach me.”

It’s a challenge he’s willing to accept. 

She’s a fast learner, everyone on the base has been saying that since she returned with Luke Skywalker and began her Jedi training. He’s seen it himself when he watches her fly the Millennium Falcon with Chewbacca, learning how to put the ancient and pretty battered ship through her paces. 

She’s a fast learner, but in the case of  _ this, _ of sex?

Of learning how to  _ be _ with another person?

She charms him with her nervousness, with her tentative touches and half a dozen questions each time he brings her skin to a flush beneath his fingers. She takes things one step at a time and it’s great. 

He just lies back and lets her play, so to speak.

And revels in the knowledge that he’s got a Jedi in his bed, something straight out of legend, and he’s  _ teaching  _ her.

It goes on for weeks and for a while there, it seems like things might work out. That Finn will never find out about Poe and Rey. And that Rey will never suspect that on nights when she’s out in the woods with Skywalker, learning the ways of the Force and her lightsaber, that Finn and Poe are having lessons of their own in Poe’s bunk.

Seriously?

How could anything go wrong with this set-up?

**

The second time one of them comes to him for help, it’s also the first time Finn and Rey try kissing; needless to say, it’s a minor disaster. 

“Ow!” she gasps, yanking her head out of his hands, her eyes watering. “That hurt Finn!”

She presses her fingers to her lips, tentatively feeling the small split just starting to bleed and tries to blink the tears away, sniffing as she does. Finn rubs his own lips, something a little like horror in his eyes.

“Rey! Are you okay?!” 

He tries to pull her hands away from her lips but she shakes her head, tears leaking over her eyelids now and she can’t help laughing at the comical expression of chagrin and horror on his face.

“I’m fine,” she says, grabbing her shirt from the end of his bed and dabbing gently at her lip. “You just took me by surprise.”

His fingers shake a little when he presses them to her lips and he frowns at the blood glistening on their tips when he pulls his hand away.

“I got too excited, I’m sorry Rey.” 

He’s so quiet, so meek and she can’t help leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek, wincing when his stubble rubs against the tiny cut.

“It’s fine Finn, please don’t worry about it,” she says, inserting herself in his lap, small body fitting perfectly to his. She sighs, rubbing her cheek against his chest and he smiles shakily, leaning against the wall of his bunk, his arms tight around her. 

She’s snoring within seconds, exhausted from training with Skywalker and their “fooling around” as he learns from Poe this thing they’re doing is called and he presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

After a long moment full of careful thought and consideration, he slips free of the bed, tucking her in under the mountain of blankets he always makes sure to have around when she spends the night with him.

She murmurs in her sleep, throwing her arms over her head as she settles on the thin mattress and he can’t help smiling; Rey sleeps like a child, he’s found out the hard way in the past few weeks. All elbows and knees spread out across the bed, mouth open just slightly, taking up more space than she should, considering how much smaller she is than him.

It’s one of the best things about her, he reflects as he throws his clothes back on and shrugs into Poe’s jacket, before leaving his tiny room. 

She approaches things with the easy confidence of a child who knows she can face whatever it is next, that might come up against her.

He grins at the thought of her taking him on as a challenge and as he knocks on the door he’s come to, he makes a promise to her and to himself that he’s going to meet her challenge.

In the only way he knows how.

“Finn! How’s it going buddy?” 

Poe is grinning at him, despite the late hour, and Finn draws himself up to his full height instinctively as the other man’s gaze drifts over him, eyes heating in a way that makes Finn feel like he’s spent too long in the sun. 

“I need you to teach me how to kiss, Poe,” Finn says, brushing past him into the man’s quarters, tossing the jacket over the only chair and turning to face him, arms folded over his chest defensively. “And you  _ can’t  _ tell Rey.” 

Poe’s lips are curled in a crooked little grin, his dark eyes sparkling with something unsaid and Finn flushes, arms falling to his sides. 

“I just-I want to be good for her,” he says, so quietly, eyes dropping to the scuffed toes of his boots. “And you,” here he glances up to meet Poe’s gaze again and Poe’s actually smiling now, eyes sparkling as he leans against the door. “You know how to do this, the  _ right _ way,” Finn finishes, voice catching and fingers fiddling in his pants pockets. 

“Okay,” Poe says, pushing off the door and closing the little distance between them; Finn jumps when his hands rise to cup his cheeks but Poe doesn’t give him a chance to move.

Instead, Poe’s lips settle on his, gently coaxing Finn to respond and he groans, eyes fluttering closed, body yearning into the other man’s.

“First lesson,” Poe pants, pulling away before the kiss can deepen, and his cheeks are flushed now, eyes heated. “You need to slow down.”

Finn just blinks at him, face still bracketed by Poe’s hands, his lips slightly open and Poe just chuckles, stroking his thumbs over Finn’s cheekbones. 

“Take your clothes off and get in the bed, Finn.  Tonight’s going to be a long one.” 

Finn almost trips over himself.

_ Almost _ .

And then he catches Poe’s eye, wincing at the brow cocked in his direction and he takes a deep breath, concentrating on…

_ Slow. _

_ Going slow. _

_ Okay. _

_ “ _ Good job, buddy,” Poe murmurs, his clothes folded neatly away on the end of his bed, Finn’s tossed haphazardly over the jacket on the back of the chair. He takes up his position, leaning back against his pillows, arms folded behind his head and his eyebrows arch in invitation. 

“Okay, show me what you know, right now,” Poe says, voice gentle but lined with command he knows Finn will not be able to ignore. 

And Finn sets to with his usual gusto, which makes Poe chuckle.

Even when his teeth twinge after a particularly sloppy attempt on Finn’s part.

“Slow it down,” he says, hands pressed into Finn’s chest and eyes sparkling, tongue running carefully over his teeth; they gaze at each other, the heat of what they’re doing washing over them and it takes everything Poe has, not to lean up and close the little distance between them so his own lips can meet Finn’s. He smiles and runs his fingers along Finn’s jaw, reaching back to cradle the back of his head. Finn shudders, hips pressing absently into Poe’s, who grits his teeth and closes his eyes briefly on a prayer. “You’re trying to kiss me, not tear my tongue out,” he manages, head falling back a bit on his pillow when his semi-hard cock twitches in his drawers.  

Blissfully oblivious to the torment he’s causing the other man, Finn takes a deep breath and for the first time since Poe’s met him, goes slow, his mouth slanting across Poe’s slowly, tongue easing past his lips when Poe gasps and arches into his arms, his entire body awakening beneath Finn’s.

They take it slow, that first night they share Poe’s bunk. 

And it’s good, dammit. 

Good for them both.

**

Rey’s the first one to go beyond kissing, several weeks after she first comes to him for help. 

Poe’s been careful with her, watching as she navigates her way around their bodies, learning him as well as herself. She’s so aware, aware of her body’s reaction to his and the things she does to him that he likes. 

Everything she learns in his bed is acknowledged and stored away for later use. 

And he doesn’t even care that that later use is most likely going to be used on Finn.  

He’s just proud of her for coming to him in the first place, asking for help. 

Their stubborn Jedi with her surprising wit and increasingly brave fingers.

The first time she’d come to him, the night he’d kissed her knuckles and asked her what she’d wanted to learn (to which she’d replied,  _ Everything _ with utter longing in her eyes) he’d taught her how to kiss.

Things have progressed a bit further than kissing, though, for both Finn and Rey and Poe’s found himself working a bit harder at keeping their secrets. 

There’s a night, a few weeks after Rey’s challenge, when he teases her, tongue easing past her lips to stroke her own and she gasps, body curving back in his arms, fingers tangling desperately in his hair as she seeks to deepen the kiss. He leads her through it, murmuring approval every time she surrenders a little bit more of herself to his touches and she glows, by the time they collapse in his bed, breathless bodies pressed together and him hard as a rock.

“Should I…”

He smiles at the unfinished question, her sudden shyness, and presses a kiss to her nose, arms wrapped tight around her slender body 

“You can touch me, Rey,” he says, brushing her sweaty hair back from her forehead. She’s flushed, eyes bright with arousal and uncertainty, gaze locked on the bulge of his pants.

She’d removed his shirt at some point during their kiss, pushing him a little too roughly against the wall but he hadn’t cared.

If anything, her manhandling had made him harder. 

She meets his gaze at his invitation, bottom lip caught between her teeth and he raises his eyebrows, silently challenging her to do with him as she wills.

Surrendering  _ everything _ to her.

He folds his arms behind his head, fingers clenching against his skull but he just smiles at her, trying to maintain the calm demeanor of a teacher intent on watching his pupil learn. 

The sound of his zipper being slid carefully down fuels far too many hot-and-heavy dreams after this particular night’s activities but for now, it just makes his breath catch in his throat and every nerve in his body fire to life. 

“Shift your hips, Poe,” she says, pressing her fingers lightly into his skin and he does, allowing her to pull his pants off. 

Her eyes are wide when his fully erect cock springs free, and she glances at him, uncertain once more. 

He grits his teeth, hips rocking gently towards her and he strives to keep his hands to himself; this is Rey’s night, he tells himself. Her night to learn. To learn what he tastes like.

But he can learn as well. Learn what it will feel like the moment her lips take him.

_ Oh Maker, forgive me but I want that, _ he thinks that, brain stuttering into static when the tip of her tongue darts out to moisten the corner of her lips.

But for now…

_ One step at a time, Dameron. _

“I-” she begins but he shushes her, taking her hand in his and curling her fingers around the base of his penis. “Just touch me,” he says, voice cracking when her callused palm brushes his heated skin, her eyes locked on the tip where a small pearl of pre-cum has appeared; her tongue moistens her lips once more but he ignores it and smiles. “You don’t have to do anymore than you want.” 

_ Just like always. _

He doesn’t push Rey to do anything on their nightly lessons.

He understands how scary this is, learning how to  _ be  _ with another human being. 

Learning how to love them. 

“Like this,” he murmurs, hand moving over hers, directing her hold on his cock, their shared warmth notching his arousal a little higher. He shows her how to pump him, shows her how to rub the pad of her thumb over the head, spreading the pre-cum across the tip and she smiles when his hips arch, eyes rolling back into his head in response to their touch. “Good job,” he grits out, hand moving to her thigh, letting her take over the hand job.

Which she does with gusto, lips curled in a cat-like grin as she watches his face flushing and feels his cock thickening in her hand. 

When her tongue brushes the head, his heels dig into the mattress of his bunk and his teeth snap closed on an incoherent shout. 

“Rey!” he sputters, eyes flying wide when he catches her gaze, her tongue swirling gently along the tip of his penis. “W-what-”

“You like this,” she says, so matter-of-factly, eyes heated, nails of her free hand trailing gently along the taut underside of his cock, to cup his aching balls. “You  _ really _ like this.”

Her voice is so cool. So collected.

And he…

Poe is anything but.

_ So much for being the smoothest motherfucker in the galaxy, Dameron,  _ he thinks when the static fills his ears and it takes everything he has not to spill himself.

“Y-yes,” he grits out, back arching subtly when she rolls his balls in the palm of her hand and her mouth takes his shaft with far more confidence than he’d ever seen her display previously. “Maker, yes, Rey.” 

She laughs, the vibrations running down his cock, jarring him and it takes everything he has not to come right there.

It takes everything he has…

Not to say the one thing the three of them haven’t said to each other. 

Yet.

**

Finn finds out the hard way that Poe really likes things a little rough in bed.

“Shit! I’m sorry Poe!” he blurts the night he pushes Poe a little too rough against the door and the man’s head smacks into the heavy steel. Finn’s hands rise to cup Poe’s cheeks and he holds him steady, studying his eyes. “Are-are you okay?”

Poe is flushed, chest heaving with adrenaline and yeah, a heady bit of arousal, and he’s grinning, eyes just a little vague. “ _ Maker, _ ” he breathes when he finally catches his breath and he can focus a bit on Finn. His entire body pulses with desire, in time with his racing heart and it takes everything he has to not come, with Finn pressed along every inch of his body. 

Finn’s eyes narrow and his hands move slowly from Poe’s cheeks, to his neck, over his shoulders and biceps and finally he grips Poe’s wrists; neither man misses the pulse that jumps in response to Finn’s tight grip and he smiles, understanding in his eyes. 

Poe grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes closed, struggling to remain calm.

To maintain his normal cool.

To-

“ _ Finn,”  _ he groans when Finn’s nails bite into the delicate skin on the underside of his wrist. “Yes,” he gasps when his hands are suddenly yanked over his head and pinned there by Finn. 

“You like this,” Finn says slowly, eyes still thoughtful, so much more watchful than Poe has seen before during this strange game they’re playing. “Why?”

Poe huffs a laugh at that, hips writhing against the cold metal of his door, pressing up into Finn-into the solid heat of his erection. His heart hammers in his chest and his own cock twitches in response to the pressure Finn puts on his wrists, to Finn’s lips on the jumping pulse in his throat.

“Why do you like it when I hold you like this, Poe?” Finn asks, teeth nipping sharply along the underside of Poe’s jaw, his throat, his collar bones. 

It’s the question of the century, isn’t it?

It’s one he’s never thought much on-even when he and Jessica were fairly exclusive, and his skin would bear her marks for days. 

It’s one he’s never had to explain to Rey, who has acknowledged his various kinks and learned her own along the way. 

“I like-I like surrendering control,” he rasps, head falling back with a faint thud in response to Finn’s hips grinding into his, pressing him further into the door, his free hand easing into Poe’s pants to caress his erection. “I like giving up my body to someone I-I trust.”

His words end with a groan and Finn’s fingers pause their teasing; Poe’s eyes open slowly to see his companion frowning slightly and he strains forward to press a kiss to Finn’s tense jaw, understanding the man’s reluctance. 

Finn grew up in a world where having control of his own body was never an option. 

He never had the option of choosing, well,  _ anything. _

Poe understands.

It’s what makes this game the three of them are playing so much more important. 

For Finn.

For Rey.

For himself. 

This is a game of self-exploration and understanding. 

Of respect.

“You’re not going to hurt me, Finn,” he whispers, pressing another kiss to the man’s jaw, to his lips, teasing him forward into a kiss Finn is skilled enough to return in kind now. “I trust you.”

Finn swallows heavily, eyes fluttering closed but he returns Poe’s kiss so heatedly Poe thinks his knees might buckle in response. 

_ These kids are going to be the death of me, _ he thinks, his brain edging into static when Finn’s fingers brush the head of his cock once more, callused thumb rough on the overly sensitized skin _. _

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Finn says after a long moment, his hands tight around Poe’s wrists and his cock and Poe grins. 

“There’s cuffs in the stand by my bunk,” he says, jerking his chin towards the piece of furniture. “We’ll start with those for now.” 

A muscle jumps in Finn’s jaw at that  _ for now _ but he nods before releasing Poe with a last kiss to his swollen lips and a squeeze to his poor cock and heading for the bunk. 

Poe leans against the door for a moment, focusing on catching his breath. On regaining some clarity.

He watches Finn rummaging through the drawer of his nightstand, his lips curling gently at the curious pauses and the bitten off questions when Finn finds something he doesn’t exactly recognize; when the restraints are revealed Finn hesitates, holding them gingerly up and Poe sighs. 

“You won’t hurt me, Finn,” he says, taking the cuffs from the other man and sitting on the edge of his bunk with the cool metal clutched in his hands, anchoring him. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t feel comfortable.” 

Finn shakes his head. “I want to understand,” he says and Poe’s skin bumps in response to his words.

Rey had said them just nights before, dark eyes sparkling with curiosity and that sharp humor he loves so much. She’d discovered one of Jessica’s old belts in his nightstand, the leather scored and well-softened. 

That night had ended on a truly poignant note that’d left them both wrung out and a fair few welts on his ass and back.

He had his suspicions tonight might end the same way. 

Poe grins at Finn, eyes sparkling and he leans down to the kneeling man to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, forehead resting on Finn’s for a second, and he presses the cuffs into Finn’s hands. “I’ll tell you what to do for the time being. And then, it’s up to you.”

His grin helps Finn relax all of the way and soon they’re naked, Poe leaning back against his pillows; he directs Finn on where to attach the cuffs to his bed and Finn hesitates only a second at the scratches in the metal frame he catches sight of before he snaps the cuffs closed around Poe’s wrists. 

“Now I’m yours to do with as you please. Just make sure you listen to me, Finn. If I say the word ‘general,’ I’ve had enough and you need to stop. All right?” Poe murmurs, eyes fluttering closed at the thought of Finn’s mouth on his body.

And him not being able to stop him.

“Okay Poe.”

Nothing happens for a second and he opens his eyes to see Finn kneeling between his legs, eyes wide and hand tight around his fully erect cock; Poe arches a brow at him, at the sight of a creamy bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip and he can’t stop from passing his tongue over his lips. 

It seems he’s not the only one who gets off on him being shackled to his bed. 

“Finn,” he says, voice gentle, despite the arousal starting to heat his body once more, now that he can see his companion’s own excitement and his own erection is drawing their attention. “You okay, buddy?”

Finn jumps at his words and nods, hand stroking up his cock slowly, absently. His gaze rakes over Poe and he hisses a breath between his teeth when Poe strains a bit against the cuffs, hips shifting into a more comfortable position, legs falling open a bit more. 

“You’re just,” he trails off, lip disappearing between his teeth for a moment and then he’s touching Poe. 

_ Finally. _

Poe groans, hips straining towards Finn’s trailing fingers, which stroke over the soft inner skin of his thighs, spreading his legs a bit more so he can ease closer. 

His hot breath washes over the head of Poe’s cock, fully erect now, and Poe bites off a curse, head falling back against his pillows. 

“You’re just so beautiful Poe Dameron,” Finn says, hand curling around Poe’s cock, pumping him firmly once, twice, three times and Poe strains against the cuffs with a gasp, every muscle tensing. 

Static fills his ears, his balls draw into themselves and Finn works him over with a skill Poe can’t help but feel a little proud of; the sensation of Finn’s throat taking him, muscles contracting around the hot and taut skin of his penis are enough to break him. The sight of Finn’s cheeks hollowing, dark eyes rising to meet him over Poe’s straining hips tips him over the edge. 

When he comes, he shouts Finn’s name and the look in Finn’s eyes as he swallows everything Poe has to offer, is kind of akin to victory. 

“I like seeing you like this,” Finn says hoarsely, when Poe finally collapses against the head of the bed with a gasped prayer, eyes fluttering closed, legs trembling with little aftershocks of pleasure. “But I think I like it better when you can touch me too.”

The sound of the cuffs coming undone is muffled by the racing of Poe’s heart and he kisses Finn gently, hand trembling when it rests on the back of his head, the taste of his salty cum on Finn’s lips almost enough to get him hard again. 

Almost. 

“Okay, buddy,” he says, still breathless. “Tell me what I can do for you.”

Finn’s erection presses into his belly, hot and insistent but Finn seems content for the moment to stick to kissing. 

Which, considering the stars dancing behind Poe’s gaze still…

Is probably a good thing. 

Finn considers him, hand cradling Poe’s face and he grins. 

“I saw a bottle of lube in your drawer,” he says and Poe’s cock twitches between them, making its owner smile. “I want to use that tonight.” 

Poe closes his eyes and leans his head back against the head of his bunk as Finn slips free of the bunk to head once more to the nightstand and its carnal offerings.

“Maker, yes,” he groans, before rolling to his knees, body trembling with arousal and excitement; Finn murmurs his name when he turns back, hands stroking heatedly over his back and Poe’s ass slants instinctively into his touch; with his head cradled in the crooks of his arms he can’t see Finn’s face, but the sound of his name falling from the other man’s lips like a prayer…

It makes him hard once again. 

“Go slow, buddy,” he rasps out, eyes fluttering closed when Finn’s hands stroke over his ass, spreading him and the cool spread of lube awakens something in him he hasn’t felt for a long, long time; Finn’s thumb presses gently into puckered muscles of his hole, eliciting a frenzied reaction from Poe, who groans all while undulating insistently into Finn’s touch. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this. You’re going to have to-have to, ah!”

His words end on a soft cry, eyes rolling back into his skull; cool lube drips between his ass cheeks and one finger takes him, easing past perineum muscles to curl deep within him. 

“Ah, Finn,” he moans, legs falling wide for the other man’s touch and hips slanting into his thrusting finger. “Maker, yes.”

He doesn’t care that this is supposed to be a teachable moment. 

Doesn’t care that he’s supposed to be giving advice. 

He doesn’t care. 

Finn groans his name and thrusts another finger deep, stretching him.

And that.

That is all that matters for right now.  

**

There’s a night, months into their secret lessons, that everything seems like it might just go topsy-turvy on them. 

Rey comes back early from a training with Skywalker, her body battered, her face dirtier than normal and Poe just hands her a cooling pack and grabs a bottle of oil he’s begun keeping around for this very thing. 

She collapses on his bunk with a murmured curse and he strips her slowly, placing soft kisses on each inch of skin he reveals, making her flush and her breath catch in her chest. She watches him from the corner of her eye, through her tangled hair but he ignores the daring he sees there-the growing heat. 

There are more important things happening right now. Like him, touching her body. 

Reveling in the hard muscle flexing beneath his hands, hidden by the soft velvet of her skin.

He loves touching Rey’s body.

As much as he loves touching Finn’s. 

Speaking of...

“Where’s Finn?” he asks, hands pressing firmly into the soft curves of her ass and she groans, eyes fluttering when the knots begin to loosen. He grins a little at the expression of pure bliss on her face and presses a kiss to the soft slope of her back, directly between the divots of her hips.

She takes a moment to reply, her body easing into his as he straddles her hips; he’s in just his briefs, having been awoken by her soft knock on his door, but the friction of her skin on the fabric is enough to stir his cock. Her dark eye glitters knowingly at him when she feels his semi-hard length rub against her hip and she sighs when his fingers begin pressing into the tensed muscles of her back, along the ridge of her spine.

“He hasn’t come back from his mission for the General yet,” she says finally, voice husky and Poe frowns.

It sounds…

It sounds almost as if she’s been screaming. Crying, maybe. 

It’s something he’s grown used to, Rey’s screams. Sometimes she dreams, when she sleeps in his bed after their sessions. Sometimes she dreams of Ren. Of the Order. Of Han Solo dying, a lightsaber blazing through his chest.

Sometimes she dreams of him and Finn getting hurt, of them dying at her feet.

Those are the ones she screams at.

“Tell me what happened, sweetheart,” he whispers, leaning over her to press a kiss to the base of her skull. Her hair is tangled, matted in places. It smells like the forest. Of sweat. 

And tears. 

Her eyes well with them now and he’s rolling her into his arms, cradling her hard little body in his, chin propped on her skull and he braces for it.

Braces for what will undoubtedly give him nightmares for days to come.

“I was in the woods,” she says, her breath hot on his chest and she’s clutching at him, arms wrapped tight around his waist, legs tangling with his. “Not  _ our _ woods though.” She shivers and he stiffens. 

“‘Our woods’?” He repeats. 

He knows what she means, but sometimes it’s better to just get the demons out there in the open. 

He’s already told her about his own excursion with Ren. 

Her and Finn, both of whom understood with a certain bitterness, his own particular nightmares. 

He rubs his hands firmly over her back now, soothing her. And she takes a deep breath. 

“The white forest. I was there again. Finn was-was dead, or dying, I’m not sure which,” she whispers and he pulls back enough to look at her face; her eyes are glazed, staring off at some fixed point he will never see. 

But he’s heard enough-from her and from Finn-to know what she’s seeing.

A stuttering red lightsaber, as broken as its owner, who stalks her through the snow. 

A young face, twisted with bitter rage and a Darkness she has felt but tried to fight.

His arms tighten around her, eyes closing on his own tears.

“Easy, kid,” he whispers in her ear. “Easy. You’re here now. You’re with me. You’re safe, Finn and I will never let anything happen to you. Kylo Ren can’t hurt you.”

She shakes her head and buries her face into his chest. 

“No,” she groans, and he can feel her tears on his skin now. He kisses the top of her skull and holds her tighter, waiting, as patient as ever. “It was me,” she continues, breath hitching on the last word. “It was me, not Ren. I killed-I killed Finn.

I killed  _ you. _ ”

He doesn’t say anything, just listens to his heart beating slowly, forcing hers to match pace, and thinks on her words.

Thinks on everything they’ve learned of late, now that two Jedis walk amongst them once more. 

“Was it a Force dream?” he asks, rolling once more so she’s on top, slender body sprawled across his and he settles back on his pillows, propping her up just enough so she’s not huddled in a little ball against him. She’s breathing easier now, now that she’s revealed just what’s brought her to him and he smiles, brushing her hair away from her face. 

She frowns slightly, tears starting to dry now that she’s settled more comfortably in his lap. Her fingers flex against his shoulders and she shakes her head. 

“I-I don’t know,” she whispers and he grins, cupping her face gently between his palms, thumbs rubbing her tears away. “It felt-it felt so  _ real. _ I left...I left Skywalker in the forest. All I wanted was to make sure you…”

She stares at him for a moment, her words trailing away but before he can say anything-reassure her he’s safe, that he’s  _ here _ , very much alive dammit-her fingers are tangling in his hair and she’s kissing him.

It’s desperate.

It’s full of heat and longing and terror.

He understands it.

And he returns the kiss with fervor, hands cradling her face, hips pressing up into hers and it’s good.

She kisses him skillfully, tongue stroking his, teasing him into deepening the kiss and yeah, this is what it’s like to kiss a Jedi.

He can’t help but be a bit proud of them-both her and Finn-of how far they’ve come and-

“Rey?!  _ Poe _ ?!”

It’s a testament to how deep they were getting into it, that Rey didn’t hear Finn’s knock and then him slipping into Poe’s quarters. 

It’s a testament to how caught up in her mouth that Poe doesn’t immediately respond to the shock in Finn’s voice.

It’s a testament…

Finn’s staring at them, shocked eyes wide and mouth slightly agape taking in the sight of one of Poe’s hands cupping her breast and her lips swollen from kissing him. 

“Finn,” Rey begins and she’s reaching for him, hand open, eyes pleading, body yearning towards this man they both love far too much. The man they’re certain will hate them for what he’s looking at right now. “Please-”

Finn just shakes his head and falls to his knees beside Poe’s bunk. 

“I felt you,” he whispers, eyes closing, fingers stretching towards where Poe and Rey are pressed together. “I felt your fear, Rey. I had to-I had to find you. I saw the forest...I saw  _ you _ but it wasn’t you. It was...something  _ else. _ ”

Poe’s lungs lock at that, at the gentle stroke of Finn’s fingers on his thigh, at the concern he can see as plain as day in Finn’s eyes, now that the shock has worn off.

“I felt you,” he whispers again and then he’s kissing Rey’s palm, leaning into Poe, murmuring their names, tears spilling from his eyes.

He smells like fuel, of too many days spent in the cockpit of an X-Wing. Of blaster ozone and the stale stench of fear and sweat.

He rests his forehead in Rey’s hand and presses a kiss to Poe’s bicep and the three of them are crying, are touching and there is something shared.

An energy.

A connectedness.

The Force?

Maybe. 

Maybe it’s just the fact that they know each other too well these days, even if not in quite this situation.

Poe pulls Finn into the bed with them, his lips messy on the other man’s neck, and the three of them tumble together in a tangle of legs, arms and hands, laughter filling the tiny space as they strip Finn. 

Neither of them know quite what to do with this and ever the leader, Poe starts pushing and pulling them into position. Taking charge of the situation, just like the early days of this strange relationship the three of them have been having. 

Rey’s cheeks are flushed, her eyes lit with excitement and arousal; her skin seems to burn with an energy Poe recognizes. But will never understand. 

Finn is concentrating on moving carefully, on following Poe’s gentle prodding, strong hands stroking her, Poe, himself. His dark eyes glitter with excitement.

And the very edges of fear. 

Uncertainty. 

Poe squeezes his thigh in reassurance and turns back to Rey, who’s fairly purring with her own arousal. 

She moves with an easy grace, taking position over Poe after kissing Finn’s throat; her arms rest on the pillows on either side of Poe’s head, bringing her pert little breasts within perfect cupping distance. Which he does with gusto, lips curling in pleasure when she moans and rocks into his touch, the moment he pinches her nipples. 

Finn trails kisses along her back, nipping gently at her skin, making it flush and bump in response. His fingers brush Poe’s on her breasts and the familiar rasp of calluses brings a gentle comfort to this strange game the three of them are playing.

Rey’s hair tumbles over her shoulders, framing Poe’s face and she leans down to press a kiss to his lips, growling quietly when Finn’s fingers replace Poe’s to tease at her nipples as the other man braces her hips. 

“Tell me what to do,” she whispers, pressing her forehead to Poe’s briefly and his fingers tighten in anticipation, on her soft curves. 

It’s his weakness.

Being asked for direction.

Being asked by these two for help.

He grins. 

“Time to see if I’m as good of a teacher as I like to think I am,” he says, a faint growl in his voice and she bites her lip in response; Finn glances at him, eyes wide, and Poe winks. “You got this buddy,” he says, hand moving from her right hip, to her dark curls; she’s wet, he discovers with relief, and he wishes briefly he could bring his fingers to his mouth. 

To taste her.

Wishes he could flip her and bury his face between her thighs. 

But he brushes that thought aside, focusing instead on readying her for Finn; she thrusts lightly into his hand when he spreads her lips, thumb brushing idly against her already engorged clit. 

“Oh,” she moans, hips rocking into his touch, body shuddering when Finn’s hands run smoothly along her sides. “Oh Maker…”

Finn watches them, watches Poe’s face and her fingers burying themselves in his curly hair; his fingers flex against her ass and he groans when she thrusts into Poe’s hand, desperate for the friction he offers. 

“You’re both so, so beautiful,” he murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to the base of her spine. “I could just watch you both…”

She chokes out a laugh at that and glances over her shoulder. “Not likely,” she says. “I want to feel you-you and Poe-together, in me.” 

Poe’s fingers take her at that, curling into her center and her back arches delicately, words cut off with a soft cry. 

“Better get started, Finn,” he says, hand tightening on her hip, the fingers of his other thrusting gently, spreading and stretching her. “She’s not going to last much longer.”

_ I’m not going to last much longer either, _ goes unsaid and her eyes flash up to meet his, teeth bared in a challenging grin. 

Finn busies himself at her back, hand tight around his cock and Poe removes his fingers from her entrance, shushing her when she whimpers at the sudden loss of friction; he can’t help but revel in the worship he sees for her in Finn’s eyes. In the anticipation he sees in hers. 

He touches himself, content for now to just watch and his breath catches in his lungs when Finn finally takes her, hands tight on her hips, yanking her back with a sharp smack of skin-on-skin. She gasps, eyes squeezed closed when he fills her and Poe cannot help but reach for her, fingers stroking over her clit, his other hand buried in his briefs.

She whispers their names, eyes squeezed closed as she rocks into Finn’s thrusts, her body pressed tightly to Poe’s fingers. 

She sobs and buries her face in his chest and Poe lets himself go long enough to caress her neck and press a kiss to to top of her head.

“Eyes up, love,” he whispers in her ear and she moans, body undulating into their touch; he rubs her clit, the pads of his fingers brushing Finn’s cock and Finn chokes on his name, head thrown back, muscles cording in his throat as he strives to keep from shouting. 

The sight of his hands gripping her hips, of him pulling her back into his thrusts, is enough to trip Poe close to the edge but it’s not until Rey leans down to press a kiss to the tip of his penis, peeking free of his drawers, that he knows he’s going to come right there, with both of them leaning over him.

Rey’s eyes flash up to meet his and bites her lip, before dragging his briefs down over his aching erection. She gasps, eyes fluttering closed for a moment and Poe rasps her name. 

“You don’t have to, Rey,” he croaks, but she shakes her head. 

“I want to feel  _ both  _ of you,” she whispers and her mouth closes over him before he can stop her. 

The moment her tongue curls around him, he arches into her touch, ankles digging into the thin mattress of his bunk and his hands rest on her hips, fingers tangling with Finn’s.

“I can feel you,” he whispers, head falling back against his pillows, eyes fluttering closed when she takes him deep and Finn’s thrusts deepen, pushing Poe’s cock deeper into Rey’s mouth. “Feel you both.”

They reach the brink together, static filling their ears and he and Finn shout her name as they come, her body flushed and sweetly pliable in their hands. 

“Maker,” Poe gasps, as the two of them collapse limply into his arms. Stars dance before his eyes and his heart hammers in time with theirs. “That was-that was-”

“Beautiful,” Rey whispers hoarsely; she glances at him, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. His heart skips a beat at the sight of some of his cum coating her lips and he leans down to claim a kiss, tasting himself on her mouth.

“I never thought I could feel so...So  _ human _ ,” Finn says, watching them kiss, dark eyes sparkling with something like hunger. 

Rey laughs, tugging him closer and she and Poe kiss him together, their tongues tangling together, mimicking the tangle of limbs in the bunk they share. 

Their hearts slow, even as the sweat coating their bodies cool and three of them rest together, sprawled across Poe’s body and he sighs. 

Because this...this is something far greater than he’s ever shared with anyone else.

This is…

“I love you both,” Rey whispers, sleepily, her head tucked beneath Poe’s chin, her fingers tangled with Finn’s on his stomach. 

And for the first time since the three of them had met…

They accept her words for what they are. 

Truth. 

**

“So, what do you three have to say for yourselves?”

General Organa glares up at them, arms folded tightly across her chest and the three of them shift; Rey glances at Skywalker, who stands directly behind his sister, calm grey eyes watching her intently and she swallows before dropping her gaze.

Finn clutches her hand tightly, pulse racing frantically, and he stares at his boots, flushing when the General’s gaze drifts from Poe to him. 

Poe’s lips are curled in a tiny grin, and he strokes his fingers over her hips before taking a step forward to say, “We did it for the Resistance, General Organa.”

The General and her brother stare at them, eyes wide in identical expressions of shock and as the three stare back at them, Rey and Finn blushing and Poe grinning openly now, Skywalker actually starts to laugh. 

“Let it be, Leia,” he murmurs, placing his hand gently on her shoulder when she starts to sputter. His grey eye drifts from one young person to the next, resting the longest on Rey, who gazes pleadingly at him. “There is nothing but Light between the three of them and we know how desperately we need that in these Dark days. I see no reason why my apprentice cannot share it with them.” 

Tears well in Rey’s eyes as he nods minutely in her direction, before leading the General from the private conference hall. 

“Well,” Poe says when the doors close behind their leaders and he turns his grin on them, dark eyes sparkling with laughter. “That went a lot better than I expected.”

Rey sputters on a laugh and smacks him lightly on the chest. 

“‘We did it for the Resistance’?” she repeats, Finn starting to laugh at her back. “What the Maker did you mean by that?!”

Finn’s arms close around her hips and Poe reaches up to cup her jaw, tugging them both in so he can kiss first her and then Finn. 

“Because when we started this game,” he says, voice husky with arousal and eyes dark with a familiar heat they are all too familiar with now. “That’s what I told myself every day one of you came to me. That I was doing my duty. But now…”

“Now?” Finn asks, hand reaching out to press Poe’s cheek.

“Now I’m doing it because of love,” Poe whispers, turning his head to press a kiss to the pulse racing in Finn’s wrist, his eyes locked on Rey’s; she leans back against Finn, hand arched back to press against his neck and she smiles contentedly up at them both. 

Poe leans in to kiss her, their lips meeting in a gentle caress and her sigh is sweet, her body surrendering to their touches, proof that this is more than a game for any of them.

It truly is...love.

“Show me the Light,” she whispers, to more than just the two of them.

And her words are the prayer that gets them through every day, throughout the war threatening to overwhelm their entire world.

_ Show me the Light... _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
